Absorbent articles, for example, diapers or training pants, are commonly used to contain the incontinence of young children. While diapers are traditionally drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist, training pants are designed to give the appearance of underwear or apparel. Such training pants are often used to promote effective toilet training of children.
The toilet training of a young child typically includes a wide variety of training techniques and training aids that may be used by parents and caregivers. One technique of toilet training is to have the young child or caregiver recognize that the training pants are wet and in need of changing. This is best done by providing some form of graphical feedback to the child or caregiver to indicate that the training pants are wet. Accordingly, training pants are typically provided with readily visually perceptible wetness indicator graphics for specifically this purpose.
One of the problems with training pants and their associated wetness indicator graphics, however, is that they have the appearance of a diaper. Because of this, older children that are going through the toilet training process are often not amenable to or are uncomfortable wearing training pants reasoning that they are too old to wear diapers.
Such a reaction by a child can retard the toilet training process because the child may refuse to wear training pants altogether, and thus end up having “accidents” in their clothing.